This invention relates to an improved connection of components which prevents the incorrect assembly or interconnection of the two components. The components may comprise a male component and a female component of an electric power assisted steering assembly such as a shaft which is inserted into a yoke component for subsequent connection to a shaft joint.
It is known to provide shafts which are inserted at one end into a mating yoke. The yoke, which is typically open along one side and of greater internal diameter than the shaft which is inserted into it is tightened by a clamping collar or a clamp bolt causing the open side to close and for the yoke to clamp the end of the shaft. It is important to ensure that the shaft is inserted to the correct depth in the yoke to ensure that the overall combination of shaft and yoke is of the correct length and that the joint is mechanically engaged.
In many assemblies the operator making the joint cannot tell how far the shaft is inserted into the yoke. On tightening of the yoke only a partial engagement may be achieved which could lead to eventual failure of the joint.
In one known solution a groove is provided around a circumference of the shaft at a distance from the end which lies within the yoke when the shaft is inserted. A pinch bolt passes through the yoke which lies partially within the groove in the shaft when the shaft is correctly inserted. If the shaft is slightly too far in or out of the yoke the pin cannot be inserted as its passage is blocked by the shaft.
Whilst this solution has proven popular problems can arise if the shaft is only inserted into the yoke by a small amount such that the pin passes across the end of the shaft. I.e. the shaft does not reach the point at which the pin passes. The assembler may think the shaft is correctly inserted as the pin has gone in, not realizing it has in fact slid across the end of the shaft rather than gone into the groove.